


Overexposed

by quiplash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiplash/pseuds/quiplash
Summary: A tabloid posts pictures of Lena Luthor leaving a club with a supermodel...which bugs Kara more than it really ought to.Based onthis promptbyleksai





	

Lena Luthor's hands roamed across the model's body. The club they were at was noisy, and her head swam from the alcohol, but what did she care if anyone saw her? She was getting over Kara Danvers. Not that she's ever been under Kara Danvers. " _That was the problem, actually. The lack of...under-ness"_ , thought Lena. She cursed herself silently -   _"focus on this beautiful, willing woman in front of you"_ \- and went back to enjoying herself. There was plenty of time in the morning, when Lena would crack a stupid joke or make a witty pun, for her to drink in just how precisely Trish- wait, Trix? No, Tammi? - was  _not_  Kara Danvers. She had tried with every ounce of her being to not fall for Kara, but Kara had made that impossible. She was radiant, a balm to the darkness and suspicion that always found a way to creep into every facet of Lena's life. Kara – inexplicably – found the good in her regardless of her name, her history. At first, she'd thought it was simply endearing...only to realize too late that Kara Danvers had become the best part of her days. Kara had been oblivious, though, to Lena's subtle - and not-so-subtle - advances. It had become excruciating to not say something, to not just kiss Kara the way she wanted to every time she was around that ambulatory ray of sunshine. That's when she discovered that a warm body helped distracted her from the problem that was Kara Danvers. Lena was glad that the alcohol made the way Candi (?) was grinding her hips into Lena's too enjoyable to ignore. It demanded her presence and she was inebriated enough that she would willingly give it. Yes, morning was when she'd reflect. Now, however, it was time for her to enjoy everything that the beautiful woman in front of her had to offer. Lena took Katie's – wait, no, Katie was last night, maybe Laura? Laura's - hand and pulled her toward the alleyway exit. Jess had sent a car to wait for her there. It'd be more private.

The morning after, Kara's world shifted in a way she hadn't anticipated. Snapper, James, and the rest of the editorial staff were going through stories when they offhandedly mentioned that Lena Luthor was spotted leaving a club with another supermodel; the fourth such occasion this week.

"Really? What's his name?" Kara asked, doing her best to play it cool and aloof.

Snapper and James traded looks. " _Her_  name is Jane Carlysle," James said.

"Her? As in she's- Lena left with a- I-I mean a female...person...?”

“Danvers, when you finish sputtering we've got the rest of the meeting to get to,” sighed Snapper.

“I- uh...yeah, sure,” Kara said, her cheeks flushing. What was wrong with her? I mean, she had a gay sister. She knew that women could be attracted to women. It's not like she really cared about Lena. Well, she  _cared_  about Lena, but not like  _that_. Right? And besides, even if she did care about Lena like that – which she  _didn't_  – there's no way that Lena would ever want her. I mean, Jane Carlysle was beautiful and classy. Kara was just...Kara. No. No way that Lena would ever-

“Danvers? You got that?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding affirmatively. Snapper squinted at her, then gave a grunt and left. After he had, she sidled up next to James.

“I-”

“Lena Luthor's about to announce a new wave of funding for some orphanages. Snapper wants you to get a quote,” James said.

“Ah. Well, I'll just go then. To see Lena. About that. Because I...am a reporter,” Kara started to bow, then caught herself. What the hell was she doing? James let out a quick chuckle.

“Go report then. Oh, and tell your sister and Maggie I owe them $20...”

“You bet. Wait, for wha- y'know, what? I'm just gonna go. Report. With Lena- on Lena.” Kara spun around and beat a path out of the room toward the elevator as James dissolved into another fit of laughter. She'd never been particularly nervous around Lena. So what if she was into women? It shouldn't change anything. The whole ride down, though, Kara couldn't shake the gnawing feeling inside her.

Lena rubbed her temples. She'd regretted last night. The aspirin was working wonders on her hangover, but something deeper tugged at her. Jane hadn't turned out to be a particularly enjoyable person to be around, outside of...” _well, I guess_ _parts_ _of her were enjoyable_ ” _._  She knew the real reason that last night wasn't okay, though - Jane wasn't Kara. And it was clear to her that Kara would never want Lena. She felt a chill inside of her, that cold feeling of dread curling in her gut. She'd been putting this off for too long, let herself enjoy Kara too much. Now it was time to go cruel and cold. Everyone already thought she was an ice queen, why not put on the show for-

“Lena?” Kara was in the doorway. Lena saw her and her heart began to thaw. She steeled herself against that impulse.

“What do you want?” Lena growled.

The anger took both of them aback. The passion inside her had begun to twist into white hot fury. All she wanted was to kiss this beautiful woman in front of her, to know that Kara loved her that deeply. Maybe it would be okay, then, that she wasn't good.

“I can come back if you're...” Kara motioned for the door. She'd been so nervous that Lena's anger somehow calmed her. If Lena didn't want her here, then she'd go. Kara wouldn't have to confront the inadequacy that had welled up in her since Googling the pictures of Lena and Jane Carlysle's club tryst.

“Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you,” Lena stood and walked over to Kara. “I think we have to re-think this.”

“Re-think what?”

“I'm quite tired of you, Kara. The whole 'yay sunshine' routine is wearing thin. And honestly, your work isn't that good. There's better reporters that deserve my time.”

“Wow. Okay, um...Lena, that's just-”  
“Don't. We're done here.”

Lena turned on her heel and headed back for desk.

“Y'know, I had a feeling this would happen,” Lena couldn't see it but there were tears in Kara's voice. Sure enough, when Lena glanced back, Kara was wounded.

“That what would happen? You'd finally see me for who I am?”  
Kara took a few steps toward Lena, “that you'd try to show me how evil you are. How much of Luthor you really are. Guess what, I don't care that you're a Luthor. I don't care that you run this company. I don't care that you've slept with half of the supermodels in National City, I-”

Lena stalked toward Kara, a wounded fury shining in her eyes.

“Of course you don't care, Kara. Why would you care? Why stop to ask why every night I take home some random blonde girl? Why stop to consider what being here with you...” Lena trailed off, breathing hard. She had gone too far. There was no turning back. She could see it in Kara's beautiful blue eyes. Kara Danvers would be nice to her now. Be civil and explain how much she cared, but  _not like that_.

Except in that moment, Kara Danvers let herself admit she'd been jealous, that she'd looked forward to her visits to Lena Luthor's office with a bit more enthusiasm than just a friend would have. That she had longed for Lena, too. Because in that moment, Kara Danvers was enough for Lena Luthor.

Kara's body pressed against Lena's, then Kara's lips connected with Lena's own.

It was everything that Lena had imagined it to be. Lena's hands ran through Kara's hair. She drank in Kara's perfume, how well-toned Kara's body was...she was alive for the first time in a long while. Kara had rescued her. She would be okay.

“I love you,” she whispered, breaking the kiss. Tears streaked down both of their faces.

“Well next time just say it,” Kara chuckled between sobs. She kissed the CEO again, the worry lifting from her. Everything would be just fine. She had Lena. And Lena had her.


End file.
